Madelyne Pryor (Earth-91240)
, | Relatives = Jean Grey (genetic template), Scott Summers (ex-husband), Alex Summers (concubine), Nathan Summers (son) | Universe = Earth-91240 | BaseOfOperations = Limbo, Earth-616; formerly Goblin District, Limbo, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Baroness of Limbo | Education = Programming and tutoring by Mister Sinister | Origin = Mutant and genetic clone of Jean Grey | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Esad Ribic | First = Secret Wars Vol 1 2 | Death = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Not much is known about the early life of Madelyne Pryor in Earth-91240, other than she was a clone of the mutant Jean Grey. Secret Wars After the collapse of the Multiverse, Madelyne Pryor became the baroness of Limbo, a domain of Battleworld in Earth-15513; however, at some point, the court of All-Father Doom ruled against Madelyne in favour of her ex-husband, Scott Summers, removing her as baroness and elevating Scott to baron in her stead. Despite being stripped of her barony, Madelyne still remained in control of a part of Limbo known as the Goblin District, and assumed the title of Goblin Queen. During Colossus' annual attempt at freeing his sister from the Demons, Madelyne intercepted him just as his mission was being botched, and rescued he and his wife, Domino, planning on using Colossus to defeat the Darkchild. After arranging for Colossus to gain the Darkchild's Soulsword, Madelyne made him an offer; she and her Goblin Horde would get Colossus into the Darkchild's throne room, allowing Colossus to run her through with the Soulsword, which would either free his sister or kill the Darkchild, in exchange for which, Madelyne would take the Darkchild's throne. Colossus accepted, and they launched their attack. Madelyne lived up to her end of the bargain, but found that the Darkchild and the bulk of her demon forces had left their stronghold and launched an attack on the X-Men. Initially content with staying out of the fight, since her force could not penetrate the X-Men's barriers, Madelyne quickly re-considered, launching an attack on the Darkchild's forces. They manage to rescue the X-Men from N'astirh and were then surprised by the revelation that Mister Sinister was still alive. Sinister offered to help them, but Madelyne, still angry over how Sinister had toyed with her life, used her telepathy to force Boom-Boom to kill him. A fight immediately broke out with Sinister's army of clones, which was then made worse by the arrival of the Darkchild and her demon horde; however, Colossus finally managed to kill his sister, thus ending the war. Madelyne then came upon her body, with the Hellfire that had granted her her power escaping from her corpse, and took it as her own. At some point after this, Madelyne was re-instated as baroness of Limbo, and when a wave of rebellions, instigated by the Prophet, broke out across Battleworld, All-Father Doom called upon Madelyne and three more of his trusted barons — Apocalypse, the Maestro, and Mister Sinister — for advice, charging them with putting down the rebellions. When the rebels reached Doomgard itself, Madelyne and her Goblin Horde were there to defend it; however, they were betrayed by Baron Sinister, whose army turned on Madelyne's. Together with Captain Marvel, he personally attacked Madelyne, and seemingly broke her neck. Hex-Men Once Reed Richards restored the Multiverse, the Goblin Queen, the Bamf Dragon, and her goblins somehow found themselves on the Prime Earth's version of Limbo. Tired of hiding in the shadows, they opened a portal to a storage facility in Florida, from which they planned to invade Earth; however, their mustering was interrupted by Wolverine and Angel, forcing the horde to withdraw. A short time later, twelve Hell Gates inexplicably cracked open at the same time on Miami, prompting the Goblin Queen to unleash her Goblin Horde to wreak havoc on the city. She was eventually confronted by the X-Men, who she easily defeated, before being forced to retreat by Beast, who banished her army after merging with the Orb of Zarjul. With her connection to the arcane diminished, Pryor coaxed a group of mutants with ties to the arcane (including Beast, who she had been tutoring in the dark arts) into forming the Hex-Men with the false promise of helping them in exchange for their assistance in her schemes. After summoning Colossus, Pixie, and Bloodstorm to the Prime Earth via a spell cast by Beast, the Goblin Queen led her Hex-Men against the X-Men at their mansion in Madripoor, resulting in the capture of some of them. Pryor planned to use the pain caused by Beast's betrayal to fuel a ritual to summon other Goblin Queens from throughout time and space. However, Bloodstorm, who had realized through the nature of the ritual that the Goblin Queen's promises were hollow, betrayed her and made Beast see reason, prompting him to conjure a spell to cast the Goblin Queen away with the rest of the Hex-Men. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Madelyne Pryor of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Madelyne Pryor of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When the Goblin Queen was cast away by Beast in , the issue's writer Cullen Bunn intended for her to die at that point, but left it ambiguous in case other writer wanted to bring her back. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Clones of Jean Grey Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:Essex Family Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Magicians Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Summoning Category:Possession Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Battleworld Barons Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers)